


Haunting

by alis_grave_nil



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dominant Bottom, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Hallucinations, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Psychological Horror, Violence, boss lady jill, bottom!wesker, infected!chris, love makes you crazy, mastermind leon, psychopath wesker, slash fic, versatile chris/wesker, which is normal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_grave_nil/pseuds/alis_grave_nil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post RE 6 Chris's twisted love affair with Albert Wesker comes to light .The BSAA turn on Chris and arrest him along with Jake Muller .sherry has to deal with the consequences of her betraying Jake . An unexpected visitor shows and Chris has to make the choice .Remain loyal to the BSAA at the cost of his freedom,or step into a world of darkness he never knew existed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a few things.First,what the hell happened to Jill,and what did Wesker actually do to her,the aftermath? Also,someone spoke of there being a possibility of Steve Burnside being brought back,he was annoying but hey,why not? Also ,a funny argument how fandom claims that Wesker can never bottom.However,me and another group came to the conclusion that Wesker is enough of a manipulative bastard that he would so do it if it was to his benefit...also,why not have a psychotic love story?
> 
> The end result of the fic is going to be interesting and unexpected though.I have more chapters on fanfiction.net under madame-bellatrix.

Chapter 1:Haunting

* * *

_/ . . . .Chris sat still as Wesker allowed him to remove his shades . Chris was surprised to see pale blue ,innocent looking eyes looking back at him ,a stark contrast to the stern man with shades who was always hounding him about paper work .Without the shades,his features looked much softer ,he looked younger and he looked far less intimidating than he actually was .It was looking at a different person . . . /_

_/ . . ."Christopher ?",he simply said .That tilt of his head added to it,inquisitive eyes .Without those damn sunglasses,his very soul,every thought ,motive,reflected through his eyes .Chris's hand brushed over Wesker's and he embraced it . . . /_

_/ "God, Wesker . . .just . . ." .Chris had no idea how long they were at it, but he desperately wanted, needed to release .Wesker though was taking his good time with the man beneath him .Blue eyes were intense with concentration as he slid his mouth aall the way down Chris's shaft and dragged back up .His hands firmly caressed his thighs and Chris hled him firmly by his hair .Hands slid between Chris's hips and his torso, the white shirt of his STARS uniform shoved up and vest hanging open .It wasn't romantic by any means, but for now, this is all they could get ._

_/ . . ."Relax , dearheart . . .patience . . .",he drawled out . . . /_

 

_/ . . ."why did you do it wesker, why?! ",Chris demanded . . . ."I did it for power and I did it for you ",Wesker answered . That serene smile of his touched his lips and Chris could swear that he saw the devil . . ._

_"Love makes you do crazy things .And I love you so much .We can have everything now . . .we can be together and no one van stop us", he said .A gentle caress on his face and Chris moved like it burned him .Weskers confused look and ._

_"Don't you love me Chris? ", like a warning ._

_"They died!You killed them! ",Chris accused . "I didn't kill anybody! They simply were not strong enough . . .not like you ",Wesker said ._

_"There weren't suppose to be so many here . . .but I saved you . . .and Jill and Rebecca and Barry and-_

_"You lying son of a bitch! ", Chris yelled so loud it actually startled Wesker ._

_"Relax ,dearheart .Now we can run away together ,just as we planned ,love ",he said gently_

_.Chris looked at him in disgust ._

_"You love me and I love you",he said ._

_"No . . .no, I don't love you anymore ", Chris said ._

_Wesker sought to understand .He reached out again, a punch to the face and he hit the glass, knocking off his shades . The glass broke . . .the monster . . .Albert Wesker backed away in horror . . .blood . . .his body was torn and disgarded . .Albert was no more . . . ./_

Chris shot up from his bed ,his heart pounding in his chest and sweat across his brow .He tossed the sheet off,looked around and . . . Nothing . But the dream was vivid,so so vivid . 'For God's sakes,he's dead . .why am I even thinking of him?',Chris thought .But he knew,he knew he could never stop,never stop thinking of him . 'I killed him',Chris said to himself .But somehow,even that made him feel down .He had spent his life,chasing a phantom,chasing Wesker,and now that he was gone,what was there really to live for? Killing Wesker did not solve his problems .Killing Wesker did not help his depression,his drinking habit,his smoking habit,in fact,when Wesker was alive,he had incentive NOT to drink and smoke himself to death .When he first saw him after so many years,there was something in Chris that made him know that he could not possibly beat him and really,if it wasn't for Wesker being completely bat shit crazy,Chris knew that he and Sheva would have surely lost .

'But that madness didn't stop you from fucking him . .;,a voice inside him said .

Yeah sure, Chris 'saved the world' (yeah right . . .) but for him all killing Wesker did was create a void,a void that could never be filled .Piers tried, but . . . Piers was in quarantine now and after losing his arm, decided to go back to his family .Chris could not face him face them, after his failure,just like with his team .Chris sighed in frustration,and got up from his bed . He knew now,that he would not be going back to sleep any time soon .He knew because when he closed his eyes,he would see Wesker looking back at him .So he waited it out a bit,drank some soda,turned on the tv,took a shower,whatever he could to bs his way through the night .Eventually early morning came and he dozed off again .

_/..Rockfort island and cold that Chris never felt before ._

_/ . . .Chris was on the ground in pain and Wesker was at his side . . ./_

_/" . . .Chris? Christopher, look at me",he said . . .A gentle hand to the face . . ._

_/  . . ."Why did you make me hurt you? You made me do this . . .why are you rejecting me? Fighting me? Why don't you accept my love? ",he said, a soothing touch .Chris felt a warm body against his own and his bruised arms were pulled around Wesker's form .Chris wanted to scream .A kiss on the mouth and through cold Chris was burning . . ./_

_/ . . ."I love you, Christopher ", he said .Red eyes like hellfire looked back . . . that serene smile and a hand on Chris's belt . . ./_

_/ . . . ."I can make you feel better, dearheart . . .",he said ._

_Long after Rockfort island, he was back again ._

_/ . . .Wesker was looking at Chris with bright blue eyes . . .no ,they were contacts .He was sprawled out on Chris's bed,completely naked,save for the sheets,his blond hair messy from sleeping . And like always,a smirk was on his lips .Chris went for his gun and Wesker chuckled ._

_/"Really,dearheart,is this how you treat your long lost lover?",he said . . ._

_"What the FUCK, Wesker?! ",Chris said .A chuckle and Wesker snuggled against a pillow, stroking it ._

_"Come . . .join me . . . .", he beckoned ._

_"Get up .Get out .NOW",Chris said .Wesker simply closed his eyes,and smiled wider .He stood up from the bed,letting the sheets fall to the floor,revealing himself to Chris .Chris's eyes faltered a bit,watching the beautiful blonde approach,him,stalking ,like a cat to a mouse . .../_

_/.."Or else what? You're going to shoot me .You'll miss .You'll miss and by the time anyone gets here,I will be gone .And once again,you'll be painted crazy .Is that what you want?",Wesker said . Chris held his ground .Wesker raised an eyebrow at Chris who strengthened his resolve .A sadistic chuckle and mere seconds later,Chris' gun was across the room,and Wesker was pinning Chris to the bed with the clip in his hand .Chris had the gun between Wesker's eyes,but he did not falter .Instead,he continued to have a look of mirth on h is features ._

_Chris pulled the trigger and was surprised to hear a click .Wesker,revealed the bullet from the chamber to be on his tongue and spit out out to the side of the bed ._

_/"Do you remember that time that you were angry at me because you thought I was cheating on you and you attacked me like some lunatic? You pulled your gun on me while I was naked in the shower . . .when I was vulnerable .I was afraid you know,afraid that everything was over between us . . ."_

_,Wesker said in his ear .Chris tried to push Wesker away,but he caught his hands,pinned him by his wrists and squeezed hard .Chris struggled beneath him and Wesker loved every second of it . . ./_

_/" . . .and so I made it up to you .I let you do what you wanted with me .Do you remember that ,Christopher? You do,don't you?",Wesker said . /Chris froze .What was Wesker's angle? What did he really want? . ./_

_/ . . ."Burn in hell ",Chris said ._

_. . "Then we'll burn together with all our sins . . .",he said /_

_/"I'm no where near as bad as you",Chris countered . Wesker laughed ._

_/ . . ."Really?Tell me how it feels to kill a man,go on .So many bullets ,bodies drop like flies .Tell me,Chris . . .is shooting people like shooting ducks? Is it a game because you are so far off that-"_

_/ "Fuck off!",Chris said and kneed Wesker right between the legs .Wesker let out a very suggestive moan and squirmed but held his resolve ._

_/ . ."Ouch . . .that ALMOST hurt",he said in mock shock . Chris continued to squirm and fight beneath him and Wesker looked impassive .His hand slid down to his crotch and he felt Chris getting hard_

_./ "Cute . . .but you know what I want and you're going to give it to me and you're going to love it because that is exactly what you want",Wesker said ._

_Sometime along the way Chris gave in ._

_/ . . ."See . . .I knew . . .you still wanted me . . .you always will . . .always . . .",Wesker said ,clutching the headboard, a near smile on his face . And he was right was so, so right . . ._

_/ . . . "I-I love you, Chris . . .I love you so much, I -"_

_/"Shut up . . .shut up . . .shut the fuck up,Wesker!",Chris said in time with his thrusts .Soon Wesker's taunting words were reduced to nothing but moans and grunts, the man breathless and sweating, murmuring .Chris held Wesker's legs open as he fucked him into the mattress ._

_/ . ."I love you . . .",he said between moans as Chris gave him more and more .It was exactly what Chris wanted to hear . . . . /_

_"I love you too ", Chris said, slowing down .A passionate kiss and a shift of his hips .Wesker let out a loud, moan and clutched him desperately by his vest, careful not to hurt his lover with his newfound strength . Chris looked into Albert's eyes and didn't see that twisted fuck that ruined every them .No, he saw the man he loved .Face flushed, eyes full of lust and . . .longing perhaps? Maybe a delusion, but right now, Wesker was so vulnerable . Wesker who could snap a man's neck like a twig was giving himself to Chris and . . /_

Again, Chris shot up from his sleep only this time he felt a discomfort between his legs .Chris realized what it was and wanted to slam his head into a brick wall .Instead, he sat on the edge of the couch and buried his face in his hands . After another shower, Chris was holding the phone .He was sure that work would be his only, saving grace,his only reprieve from this madness . Seeing a bunch of B .O .W monsters usually made Chris see Wesker as the monster he was once more and that was what was needed . 

Chris knew as soon as he pulled up to the gate and saw Leon Kennedy that there was something wrong .Sherry was there too and she had an unreadable expression on her face . 

"Okay, what happened this time? ", Chris asked, exasperated .

Sherry and Leon looked at each other and back and Chris .Leon sighed and stepped forward . 

"Christopher Redfield,by decree of the United States government you're under arrest for treason, and conspiracy to commit terrorism ",Leon said . Chris looked confused . 

"What? What's going on? ", Chris said  .

Before he could do anything, he was swarmed by BSAA soldiers with guns trained on him . 

"What the hell is this?!",he demanded . 

"Get on the fucking ground, right now! ", somebody yelled .

"I'm your commanding officer,stand down,now!",Chris barked .The soldiers hesitated until Leon spoke.

"All soldiers who disobey will be reported as AWOL and placed under arrest for going against the United States government",With uneasy looks they once again raised their weapons.

"Come on Chris,don't make this harder than it has to be",Leon said quietly.

Chris hesitated but did as he was told .Leon cuffed him and frisked him for any weapons . "I don't know what's going on,but I am not a traitor, I'm not a terrorist!  ",Chris demanded . 

"You have the right to remain silent . . .don't make this harder than it has to be ", Leon said and dragged Chris to his feet . 

"Are you fucking serious?! ",he said .

"Chris . . .please come quietly ",Sherry said . Chris wisely shut up, but looked at Sherry who looked away, and looked at Leon who had a look that could only be described as cold as ice in his eyes .He shoved Chris into the back of the van in cuffs and chains .There was only one other person in there with him . And that person was Jake Muller . Like Chris he was cuffed and chained,only he was restrained further by a strait jacket and secured to the wall . 

"You too? ",Chris said confused . 

"Guilty by association . A present from my fucking dad ",Jake said . 

"This is about Wesker? He's been dead for years .Why is anybody worried about this? ", Chris said bitterly .

"Yeah,dad's burning in hell as we speak .But so are Simmons and Carla and the public wants blood .Somebody has to take the fall and that somebody is us ", he said in a mockingly cheerful tone . 

"Why? Why us? We helped them! We helped the cause!", Chris said .

"Yeah . . .but I'm the spawn of the devil and you were his fuck buddy ",Jake said, looking Chris in his eye . 

"What the hell . . .?",Chris started but Jake stopped him .

"Cut the shit, Redfield .They found old Umbrella surveillance tapes .It turns out Wesker was being spied on without his knowledge for all these years .And they caught you two together long enough to make a couple of bad rom coms and some hardcore pornos .Maybe you can lie and say it was rape . . .hut if not . . .you're fucked just like me ", Jake said . 

Chris was angry, confused .It was all a bad dream just a bad dream and soon he will wake up and . . . 

"We're moving out, everyone! ", somebody called and the vehicle pulled off .The barred windows, the heavy chains and Jake's faraway look told him that this was reality .


	2. A Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Redfield is detained and interrogated.He reflects on how Wesker was once a religious man among other things.In his time of need,only Sheva believes in him

**Chapter 2: A Ghost**

Warning:

implied sex,violence language,ideologically sensitive

* * *

 

_/ . ."My mother was a religious woman ",Wesker said .In his hands was a small wallet sized picture of a a woman who looked shockingly simular to Wesker himself only softer and more feminine .In fact,his eyes were exactly like hers ._

_"She told me that God would save us all .I believed in her, believed in God, the angels . Jesus .You know what my favorite saying was? The 23 psalm .Do you know it? ", Weker asked ._

_"Never the religious type ",, Chris said .Wesker sighed ._

_/ . ."Here it is : The LORD is my shepherd, I shall not want He makes me lie in green pastures . . .leads me beside quiet waters, he refreshes my soul . He guides me along the righteous path for his name's sake . Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil, for thou are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me ",Wesker said .An ever peaceful look was etched on his normally stressed features as he clasped his hands in prayer ._

_"You prepare a table before me, in the presence of my enemies . You anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows . Surely your goodness and love will follow me . . .all the days of my life, and I shall dwell in the house of the LORD forever ", Wesker said . . . ./_

_/ . . ."I never took you as religious ",Chris said ._

_"I'm not .Most people are the same, they just refuse to believe it", he said .Chris had no words for this .His faith and whatever the hell it was Wesker believed in were on two different planes .All Chris could do was trace the beautifully elaborate angel wings on Wesker's back /_

_/"I don't know what to say to that ", Chris said ._

_/"I don't expect you too .When things got bad for me I use to pray all the time . . .use to chant the twenty-third psalm like a mantra .And guess what happened? ", Wesker said smiling . . ./_

_/"It worked? ",Chris said skeptically . Wesker chuckled ._

_/ . ."Of course not, silly ", he said non nonchalantly ._

_/ . . ."Nothing happened . God didn't save me, neither did Jesus or anybody else .I had to try and save myself . . .sometimes I failed ", he said .Chris wanted to ask what he meant, but Wesker started speaking again ._

_"I realized then, it was . . .fairy tails . You know . . .it would be nice if there was a God, benevolent like the one I use to know when I was a child .People could use something like that . . .someone to protect them " . . . ./_

_/ . . .If Chris knew then what he knew now . . ./_

* * *

 

That man was the devil .

Chris thought about what Jake said to him before the two were separated .

And he had come to the conclusion that Albert Wesker was the fucking devil .

'They say Lucifer was the most beautiful of all the Angels .But he was proud, he wanted to be God . . .he fell from grace . . .',Chris thought .It was a chillingly accurate way to describe Wesker's plight .

Drop dead beautiful, with a soothing voice, a dangerous touch .Words laced with honey,a righteous promise . . .Chris would have gladly given his soul if only he asked .Even after what he had done and after so long . . .

God, just his name alone made Chris's heart flutter and his blood boil at the same time .

Chris had given himself to the Prince of Darkness, tainted himself . . .and now everybody knew .

Chris remembers being put through a decontamination chamber , all the tests and being restrained like a wild animals at a the BSAA headquarters .Which one,he did not know .Now,they were at STRATCOM .

He remembers Jake shaking and vulnerable after being hosed down and dragged across the floor .He retaliated but even he couldn't beat eight men completely unarmed and naked and drugged . He wouldn't ask for help but Chris saw it in his eyes behind the anger .

He had eyes like Wesker . . . .no, eyes like ALBERT .

Eyes that held Chris in a hold that he couldn't break out of . Eyes that begged for somebody to save him,much like his father before his fall from grace .It was as though through his Jake, Albert was looking back at him, a ghost .

Yes, that man was the fucking devil .

Chris could say that now that he was in a straitjacket . now that he was told that he had progenitor the virus in his blood,traces of G and Uroburos and even a hint of T-Veronica .He could account for T-Veronica and Uroburos through exposure .But the progenitor and G-virus?

Then it hit him .

Chris remembers being so sick he thought he would die, remembers Wesker telling him not to go to the hospital, to wait it out

Chris remembers Wesker tending to his every need, treating him like glass, that could break in an instant . He remembers Wesker telling him he loved him everyday .

He was trying to cover up what he had done .

After the sickness came health that Chris never had before .He assumed it was because he actually decided to take care of his body and get in the best possible shape .

And all this time, Chris never knew .But now he remembered everything .Wesker meant for this to happen . . . he wanted Chris to be infected, he always did .He could say that T-Veronica was an accident,but not Uroburos,no it wasn't an accident at all .

_-The first angel is born . . ._

/...It's what Wesker said as Chris beat the living shit out of the man, letting blood fly everywhere .

And the sad part was that Wesker always let him do it always because . . . .

' _I still own you . . .I own your fucking soul_  
 _!",Wesker said ._

_"Go to hell! ",Chris said ._

_"I did and seeing those humans suffer . . .I nearly threw myself into the abyss where we belong . . .",Wesker said .../_

_/..."You're fucking insane ", Chris ground out .Wesker was splayed out in his own blood after taking a brutal beat down fron Chris .Yet, he was still healing .Healing but it was painful,to the point he had tears in his eyes .../_

_"Maybe . . . .but I still got you . .", he said ._

_"What the -? ",Chris said ._

_"Your pain . . . .it's still apart of you and it's all mine .You're mine . Let it out . . .hurt me! Hurt me like you always do ", Wesker said bitterly ._

_"You sick son of a bitch",Chris said ._

_/.."Give it to me . . .I want to taste your rage . . .let your fire consume me and we will burn together mixing our ashes",he said .Wesker lunged at Chris and grabbed him by his neck .He slammed him against the wall and forced a bloody kiss on him ._

_And like always . . .Chris kissed him back ._   
_They kissed passionately like the world wasn't about to die, like they weren't trying to kill each other .../_

_" Christopher . . .take me to hell ", he breathed out, ripping his shirt open ._

_"Wesker! ", Chris said ._

_"Al . . .call me Albert like you always use to ", he said desperately ._

_And when Chris looked into his eyes . . .there was loneliness and despair ._

_"Alright . . . .Al ",he said ._

_Another gentle kiss and Chris ran his hands through Wesker's hair ._

_"Just tell me . . .why are you doing this? ",Chris said ._

_"I want to fix the world ", he said .Innocent smile, but guilty hands running over Chris's body ._

_This man knew not what he was doing ._

_"I want to save us all . . .we can have a utopia ", he said between kisses .Wesker's jacket was discarded somewhere o the floor,his shades clattered to the grou d .The eyes held slits, but they were blue again .Chris gently caressed his face ._

_"Seven minutes . . .seven minutes is all I have left to be with you ", he said, a single tear falling from his eyes ._   
_Chris focused on slowly unzipping his top,then his belt ._

_"It doesn't have to be this way,Albert ", Chris said ._

_They were both stark naked in darkness now ._

_Five minutes ._

_"I don't know what else to do . . .ah! God ",Wesker said_

_"I do",Chris said ._

_"Move . . .please . . . .",Wesker said ._

_"I . . .I can save you . . .",Chris said,as he pulled out and thrust in again ._

_"Ugh . . .it's to late . . .too late . . .",Wesker said between pants ._

_"Chris…"   /_

_/...Chris remembers that at some point a faint bitter tasting kiss but it was quickly eclipsed by Wesker forcing him down_

_and riding him with reckless abandon .For a moment,Chris felt an adrenaline boost,but he didn't think on it too much .No,he was too busy getting lost_

_in the man that use to be his lover his world .For a moment, Chris was sure he saw blue eyes glazed over looking back down at him .The same blue eyes that held Chris captive for all those years ._

_When it was over,Wesker was trembling ,his back to him ._

_"All you have to do is walk away .There will be a throne waiting for you ,a throne beside me as leaders of the new world",he said as he began dressing himself ._

_"You know I can't let you do this",Chris warned .Wesker sighed ._

_"So be it",he said,now fully dressed .Chris saw forlorn eyes before the shades came on and moments later,he was flying though a door ..../_

* * *

 

"Why? ",she said .

Chris couldn't look her in the eye .

"Why? After what he did to me?!",tears running down her ruddy face .Rage poured off of her like nothing Chris had ever seen .

"I'm your fucking sister! ",she said,pointing at her chest as Chris didn't already know this/

Wesker standing over her .She was tossed like a rag doll . . .kicked in the face .Because Claire really did look like Chris . . .

"I'm sorry ", Chris said .

Claire was quiet .

"He did it to hurt you, didn't he? ",Claire said .

Chris looked down .

"Wesker is a monster . . .why him? ",Claire said with conviction .

Chris had no words for this .

'He wasn't always like this . . .', he thought

Claire left him alone in the empty cell .

The only person who had faith in Chris was Sheva .He knew this because unlike the others, she was there for him .

But she was a stranger to him .How could she know?

"The only reason I'm here is because I trust you ,Chris",she said .Chris said nothing .

"I know through out this whole thing that you are a good man .I can feel it .So if something happened between the two of you…I know there was a reason for it",she said .

"So he was not always a monster .He was . . .broke ", she said .

Chris was reluctant to speak .

He was in an interrogation room,waiting .Sheva Alomar had come to aid him, as did one of his fellow BSAA Captains .

That was all that he was allowed,a few allies . He knew he could never afford a lawyer that could dig him out of something this big .And a part of him thought he deserved it .

He clutched the chains, strengthened his resolve .

"Before we do anything, I want Jake and Jill to have immunity ",he said .

"Give me a moment ",Captain Jenner said and exited the room .Chris waited for what seemed near a half an hour before he heard from the man .

"Alright . . .Muller's free to go,but he cannot leave the country and he is to stay in a halfway house for the time being",he said .

Chris sighed .

It was better than nothing ,but still . . .

"But Valentine . . ."

"Was the founder of the BSAA! If it wasn't for her, none of you would be here, we all would have died . If it wasn't for Jill -"

"He wouldn't have done what he did in Africa ",the man across from him countered .Captain Jenner knew Jill,met Jill .

They were in Raccoon city together .

_-When there is no room left in hell, the dead shall walk the earth -_

"He would have found another way",Chris pressed .

"I think the best we can do is to have it arranged so that Valentine will have an insanity plea . That's the best we can manage .There's just too much riding against her…and what he did to her .That's not Jill ", he said .Sheva sat next to Chris, clutching his hand, her eyes uncertain .She was so young and naive . . .

"Fine .I'll take the fall", Chris said solemnly .

"But you can't! ", Sheva said .

"I have to Sheva .I broke the law, I harbored a fugitive ,several times", he said .

"But you -"

"Please ", he said,not even looking at her .Sheva sighed and sat back .

"They're going to send in McGivern and Kennedy to talk to you .They want to believe you're not the bad guy, so they made sure you knew somebody ", Jenner said .

"Fine ",Chris said .

"Good luck ",Jenner said .He saluted Chris and Chris saluted him back the best he could in his shackles .

Thee door shut and Sheva and Chris were left alone .From what she could see, Chris was sitting dead still, eyes shut and his head bowed .

"The LORD is my shepherd, I shall not want  
. .",he murmured . Sheva's eyes were on him now .

" He makes me lie down in green pastures . . .he leads me beside quiet waters, he refreshes my soul . He guides me along the right paths for his name's sake . . .", he said, his voice cracked .He held on though, swallowed and clasped his hands together painfully tight .

"Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil, for thou are with me . . .",

Sheva's chair scraped the floor .Chris paused and then continued, his voice an inaudible whisper .

"I had no idea you were religious ",Sheva said .

"I'm not",he said .

Sheva had no words for this .

"Wesker wanted to be the God from the bible and turn earth into heaven .He wanted mankind to be judged so that those worthy could be his angels ",Chris said absently .

"He wanted to create a kingdom where the benevolent would be cherished and the malevolent would be punished .I saw his notes . . .and before he called it Uoroboros, he called it Uriel ", Chris said .

Sheva took a moment to let it sink in .

"Uriel is the angel of judgement ",she said .

"I know ",Chris said .

Sheva was at odds now .Chris, this benevolent person, this brave soul . . .and a MONSTER like Albert Wesker?

It didn't make sense . . .

"What happened to him? What happened to Wesker that made him like this? What sort of sick things can you to a man to turn out someone so . . .twisted? ",Sheva said, a look of disgust on her face

"Everything",Chris said .

"Meaning? " she said .

"He was fucked up .Badly .Even back then, little things clued you in .He hid his eyes behind shades for God's sake"Chris said .

"Wesker . . .Albert . . .Albert was caring .Caring, loving and,,and just being around him . . .he made the pain go away .He made me feel like I never felt before .And even when I wanted out, he pulled ne back in",he said .

"What else? "E she asked .

"He was clingy too and had a tendency of being possessive, overprotective . . .he was like that with STARS, . . .before he let us go . . .",Chris said .

"I never forgave him for that . . .until I found out Umbrella was going to kill us all regardless  
.And the date . . .he didn't know until forty eight hours before it happened .But his hands aren't clean…no", Chris said .

"What was in the mansion? "" Sheva asked .

"Umbrella's monsters ",Chris said .His fingers drummed the desk and not once did he so much as look at Sheva .

"How did he feel about it? ",Sheva asked .

"He acted like it never happened,but he kept pictures ", he said .

"I never knew that Wesker could be so human ",she said .Chris sigh, shifted the chains .

"Yep .He was just a man .A fucking nut job .The virus ate his mind . . . .no …no he was a psychopath from the start . . . .The man that fell in the volcano wasn't Wesker . . .it was an imposter wearing his body .Wesker was crazy, but in a different way .He was always fucking crazy" Chris said with a chuckle .

"It is not your fault ",Sheva said .

"You don't understand! It is my fault! ", Chris said, slamming his fist on the table startling her

"No, just -"

"I did it .I pushed him into the monster in the glass . . .",Chris said slowly .

"He said that that he wanted to destroy Umbrella .He asked me to join him . . .asked me if I still loved him . . .",Chris said .

"I said no .I said no and it did something to him .Even before then, I had so many chances . .if only . . .I just over looked so much shit "Chris said .He pulled his shackled hands to his face .

Sheva was clutching his arm now .She had never seen Chris like this, never knew it was possible for him to be so vulnerable . Chris who was strong as steel was breaking apart right in front of her .

"What happened after that . . .he had died .Albert Wesker died .He died and some monster used his body .Say what you will, but that night at the mansion, Albert Wesker died .After that . . .after that some monster was wearing his skin using his body, using his memories and personality .Albert died at Spencer's, I knew, but I wanted it to be false .I wanted to not have killed him . . .so after that I let that thing he had become . . .let him back in", Chris said .

The door opened and Jenner was back, a file folder in hand .

"He manipulated you Chris .He used you because he knew only you could stop him ", she said .

"No . . .no, Sheva, you were the hero .I would've never take it that far alone .He would have gotten to me again ",Chris said .Sheva was about to speak, but the door opened and Jenner was back again .

"Albert Wesker is dead .Are you going to take responsibility for his actions? ',Jenner asked .

"How could you even say that?! ", Sheva demanded .

"No!I don't even know all the shit he did and I don't wanna know ",Chris said .

"If you tell them anything you told us, that's what they are going to say ",Jenner warned .

"You have to know .And we have to know what you know, Redfield so we can sort this out "Jenner said .

_His touch was a sin . . ._

"I said before .The only thing I did was harbor a fugitive . I accept my punishment for that,but you will NOT pin this shit on me ",Chris said

"Somebody has to take the fall, Chris ", a familiar voice said .Leon Kennedy entered the room .Sheva and Jenner eyed each other and took it as a cue to leave .

"I wish it didn't have to be you ",he said,Bruce in tow  .Jenner gave Chris a look of reassurance and lead Sheva to the halls .

\--

Chris refused to say anything, just yes and no answers .Leon knew too well the reason .

He was in the same boat as him with Ada, only he never got busted .

They interrogated him full stop for hours,tried to lead him,everything .But Leon pulled through,earned their trust again,though it took him years .

"You do know he's completely hung,right?",McGivern said .

"Yeah .I know",Leon answered as he sipped his coffee .

More and more evidence was mounting against Chris .They checked out his house and Wesker's dna was everywhere, especially in the sheets .

It was as if the man lived there .And there was a high chance he did for a time .

They had found all of the surveillance cameras in Chris's place, all the microphones .At least Leon could say that Wesker was smart enough to use an alias online, but it could do no good .

"We can have him tried in Pennsylvania ",Leon finally said .Bruce had a thoughtful look for w moment before he spoke .

" I see . Recordings can't be used in the court of law there and alot of this stuff happened when he was living in Philadelphia,

. . . and the videos are too obscene to show in court and they are private .But this a matter of national security ",Bruce said .

"Is it? Wesker's dead now and hanging him would discredit the BSAA and us by association .Nobody outside of this organization and the BSAA know that we apprehended Redfield .And you are wrong .It's not a matter of national security .It's a matter of international security ",Leon said .

"If I didn't know better, I'd be sayin' you tryna protect him ",Bruce said .

"If the BSAA falls, it'll make room for some other folks with an agenda to take over .I know them, I trust them, mostly .

I just need to sit Chris down and talk to him alone ", Leon said .Bruce frowned, deep in thought .

"You're right .We're in the middle of a potential war and the BSAA is necessary . I can't make promises, but we may be able to drop it down to a conspiracy charge ",Bruce said .Leon nearly sighed in relief, but caught himself .

"Or better yet,convince Chris to counter sue for illegal surveillance",Leon pointed out .

"Now that's an idea .B'sides, I'm not watchin' all this gay porn .That damn Redfield is one kinky bastard .The shit he done did to Mr .Psychopath here makes me wanna cover my ass when I come round ",Bruce said .

"Really? "Leon said ,frowning .

"Hey,he can do what he wants but I want no parts of that ",he said .

"As for Redfield here .I suggest you look into reducin' his sentencing ", he said to leon who nodded .

"God knows we don't need to lose him again .We all make mistakes, you know what with Wong and all .I trust you, always did, but sometimes love makes ya' do crazy things .If all else fails, we can pull some strings, get an insanity plea .I can't say the man is insane per se ,but his choice in mates and that stunt he pulled when he dissapeared makes me wonder sometimes .I feel for him and honestly, maybe takin' break is what's best for him ",Bruce said .


	3. Found in Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry Birkin visits Jake who's being abused at the holding facility and she can do nothing about it.Jill Valentin's recovery isn't going too well,and Chris finally in the custody of the BSAA slowly begins to lose his mind and starts having hallucinating memories of Wesker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay,it took forever to transfer this but I am doing it now and will post more new chapters.

* * *

The next time Sherry Birkin saw Jake Muller, he was in a straight jacket and flanked by two heavily armed BSAA agents .He looked helpless as they dragged him in and dropped him in the chair, but the look in his eyes promised suffering . It wasn't even anger, rage .No, it was tranquil fury, the kind of malice that shakes one to their core .And those cold eyes were looking directly at Sherry .  
It was the same look she remembered seeing on Albert Wesker after a meeting with Spencer .And adding to that, his eyes were the same exact shade of blue as Wesker's, same shape, same eyebrows too, a light shade of brown .

It was like seeing a phantom staring back .

A childhood memory crept back, the one time he gave her that look .She had been playing in the lab and a ball knocked a pitri dish .The tranquil fury burned through him and he slapped her the floor .He yanked her up by her hair and he was sure he would really harm her, but he stopped .He stopped and he hugged her and promised never again .

He kept his word .

But what would Jake do? Was he like his father? So far sherry could honestly say no .

Question was this . . .was he worse?

'No . . .no he can't be '

That was what she thought when she found out what Wesker had become when they took her away from her .She could never reconcile the man who tucked her in, took her to school, and picked her up .

Made her smile, made her feel loved with . . .that monster .

Sherry never spoke on it but she told her self that it was the virus, had to be .Because Uncle Wesker was NOT -

"Well hello, Supergirl .Never thought I'd be seeing you ever again ",he said from behind the glass .He sat back and a bitter yet knowing look was marked on his face .

Oh, she had seen this face on Wesker very often and she did not like it .

"Jake . . ."

"Don't bother .You knew what you were doing . You knew you were leading me into a trap, knew what they were gonna do . . ."

"No!They just said they wanted to ask a few questions -"

And Jake laughed .

"Did you really believe ghat, Sherry? Can you honestly look me in my eye and TELL ME . . .that you thought they were gonna ask a few questions? ",he said .

"I didn't know .I am sorry Leon said -"

"He lied, Sherry ",Jake said flatly .Sherry sat back, swallowed,shifted in her seat . She refused to believe Leon would do this to her .

"He fuckin lied .And you were stupid enough to fall for that"-

"Jake ",she warned,but he didn't stop .

"I thought you were better than that . Looks like I was wrong ",he said .

"I'm sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen! ",she finally snapped .

"But it did! ",Jake yelled .

Sherry has no words for this .

"I trusted you, Sherry .I .Trusted .You .Do you know how hard that was for me?! ", Jake said, rising from his seat .

"I lost everything .My friends, what I had left of a family, my whole town .I had nothing! ", he said .

"I had nothing, nothing but you . No purpose . I just lived on edge and hoped one day somebody would just put a got-damned bullet in my head already and just end it all .But apparently, I'm damn hard to kill thanks to my fucking father",he said .

"When you came along and suddenly I realized I didn't have to live day to day, job to job, that I had something to fight for .I was doing this for a reason .I even gave up that life for you ",Jake said softly .

Sherry was on the verge of tears, her hands clutching at the hem of her jacket .

"Jake . . .Jake . . .",she put her hand against the glass .

"No .Don't even bother .Get the hell outta my sight ",he said .

"Gotdamnit Jake, what do you want me to say, what do you want me to do?! ",she said .The tears fell and Jake faltered .

"Sherry Birkin, if I ever see your face again so help me god I'll -",

"That's enough, visit's over ",a guard said stepping up to him .

"Don't touch me! I'm not finished ",he snapped,pulling away, but the guard grabbed him anyway .Jake tried to fight the guard off .

"Stop! You're hurting him! ",she called .

"The hell with this ",one of the guards said and moments later a taser struck his side and he dropped to the floor .A second guard hauled Jake from the floor .

"You did this Sherry Birkin! You did this! ", he called as he was dragged away .

Sherry ran out to the hall, following the guards, but one of them caught her around the waist .

"Lemme go! ", she demanded .

"It's for your own safety, ma'am", the guard simply said .Sherry tried her best to fight as Jake was shot with a syringe .His body started to calm .An unnaturally docile Jake with unsteady steps was hauled away .

Sherry was put out of the facility .

\----------

The next time Sherry Birkin saw Jake Muller,he was roaming around a facility in a strait jacket and filled up on enough drugs to drop a horse . His movements were slow and dragged and he moaned and groaned like a zombie,and the fact that he refused to eat was taking a toll .

Like the things from her child hood .

In her mind, images of rotten flesh, the smell, a relentless creature pursuing her

And then there was father calling

 _'Sherry! Sherry!_ ',but she never found him .

It was an awful and shameful thing . . .but Sherry knew her father loved her more than her mother ever could .

The last time she saw her mother though, she proved her love .

She died protecting Sherry from the monster .

Jake's eyes are hollowed out and he looks her way .

"Sher--ry ",he drags out .And in an instant she says him pale, sickly, bloody .

Dead .

Jake as a shambling corpse was headed her way and she ran .

Jake took a single step, pressed his face to the glass, watching her run away from him .

* * *

"This isn't right, Leon! ",Sherry said .

"I know, I know .I've been trying to work something out .I managed to convince them that Jake is innocent, but because of his blood . . .they still want to keep him .I'm sorry ",Leon said .Sherry huffed and fell into the dining room chair .

"Sherry ", he said, but she was still distant .

"Even after Simmons, I continued to put my trust in the wrong places ", .Sherry said bitterly .Leon frowned and pulled up his chair beside her .Sherry was glaring now, and holding back tears of anger .Leon placed a soothing hand on her shoulder and gave a firm squeeze .

"You can't blame yourself for the way other people are, Sherry ",he said .

"I know, I just . . .",he let out a sigh .For a moment, Leon paused, deep in thought .

"I have this under control Sherry .I'm trying to work something out .I want you to go talk to someone for me ",he said,taking her from her thoughts .

"Who? ",she asked, looking up .

"Ada ", he said .

* * *

Jill didn't like Dr .Strauss .She didn't like Dr .Strauss because he looked like the man from her nightmares, the one from back when she was afraid of the dark and fear controlled every fiber of her being .

And he smiled a lot too .He smiled and greeted her touching her shoulders the same way 'he' use to .

/ . . . ' _Jill . . .empty your pockets ',he said in astern unwavering voice that made her obey .He tended to have that effect on people ._

_She would do what he said with a nervous smile and produce something she knew she shouldn't have ._

_Usually it would be something small, an ink pen but sometimes it wasn't ._

_. . ."empty your pockets ",he said with a firm hold on Jill's shoulder .Her heart nearly stopped ._

_'Sir . . .'_

_"I won't tell anyone if you let me know what it is",he said .Jill produced a diamond necklace ._

_"Too easy to notice .Clear the entire body anyone else gets here .Then no one will bat an eye ",he said . . ./_

"Miss Valentine",Dr .Strauss said, appearing to lose patience .He tapped the pen rapidly against the desk, and eyebrow raised .

Just like 'he' did .

Everything, down to that condescending look . . .

But the white and gray ,white and gray white and gray,reminded her who she was ,where she was .There were no monsters in the dark no . .

_She could feel the glass cutting her skin and the cold . . ._

Why was it so cold in there?

"Jill ,I have little patience for your behavior",he said .

_"Jill ,I have little patience for your behavior",Wesker said as he strapped her to a table ._

Suddenly, Jill lunged across the table, a pen in hand .She tried her damndest to get to Dr .Strauss but he held her off, just barely . He threw her over the desk and backed away .

"An imposter . . . you're just an imposter . . .",she said .

"Miss Valentine,calm yourself!",he demanded .She lunged again .

"Wesker !",she screeched ,clawing the desk .Moments later, he hit the buzzer and several guards apprehended Jill .

Dr .Strauss was left shaken .Running his hand through his brown hair ,he gathered his things .

* * *

It was settled . After days, weeks, a month, it was decided that Chris would get his own nice little containment cell, locked up in one of the BSAA bases .And there, he would be another growing problem swept under the rug .

It had been forever since he had been there and all he could do was stare at nothing catatonic because there was no hope .

_'Is the world worth saving, Chris? '_

Chris was starting to wonder .

_' . . .separate the chaff from the wheat '_

And if Chris was the chaff . . .

. . .then who was the wheat?

Chris slammed his fists against the wall in frustration .

Those thoughts, those dangerous, dangerous thoughts .

Those were the same thoughts that turned Wesker into a monster .

A chuckle, a smirk .

"Like me ",Chris said .

That's how they treated him .Like he wasn't even human .And the scary part was there was a chance he wasn't .

Another growl of frustration and his mattress was flying across the room, the bed flipped over .He slammed on the cell door again .

"Hey! Open up! Open the door! ", he called .

"Sorry Captain . . .but those are our orders ",a voice spoke through the intercom .

"Do you really do everything they tell you? ",Chris demanded .The pause was so long that Chris was sure that he eas ignored .

"Just doing my job, sir .Sorry ", he said .

Chris was going to speak again, but instead sighed in frustration .

He slid to the floor, completely helpless .

These people were nothing compared to the scientists from Umbrella who could do the impossible . Those people with Promethean hands and a vision, albeit a dark one, but still .

Chris now realized he had to prepare for the idea that he may spend the rest of his days here .And all he felt was rage .Rage, then despair .

Chris fell asleep curled in a ball on the floor .

* * *

_-The steps were slow and deliberate across the grass .The sky was cloudy and the many autumn trees made the world even dimmer .Sifting of fabric and a jacket being unzipped .Chris opened his eyes .Seeing who it was, he closed them again and sighed .-_

_-"you're not real ",he groaned .-_

_-"Maybe . . .but your dreams are so much better than reality nowadays, aren't they? ",Wesker said,leaning against one of the vintage streetlamps in the park .Instead of his normal black attire or even the STARS uniform, Wesker was in casual wear .He was wearing blue jeans, black boots and a black A shirt .Over that was Chris's old Jacket that he had given to Wesker .Dark brown and on the back 'Made in heaven ' .His shades were dark red tinted aviators that he only wore off work and a cigarette hung between his lips, unlit .His hair was still slicked back, but a single blonde lock hung in the front ._

_-"what do you want? ",Chris said .-_

_Wesker approached Chris, taking out a lighter . . .Chris's lighter, and lighting up his cigarette . He took a slow drag off of it and blew the smoke into the unfeeling air ._

_"Whatever you want .This is your dream, not mine",Wesker said wryly .Chris chuckled and Wesker smiled .Chris noticed the silver and onyx ring he had given Wesker glinting in the distance .Wesker closed the space between them and sat on the bench beside Chris .He threw his arm over the back and crossed his legs ._

_"See? You're feeling better already ",he said ._

_-"Well . . .maybe a little ",Chris said .-_

_"Tell you what, love .How about I stay here as long as you need me and you can retreat back to this wonderful place when you need me, huh? ",Wesker said ._

_-"It's not that simple ",Chris said .-_

_-"Yes it is ", Wesker said into his ear .He took off his shades and Chris was staring face to face with alluring blue eyes -_

_"All you have to do . . .is don't open your eyes ",Wesker said .And with that, he took Chris's chin in his hand and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss -_

_-Chris never wanted to open his eyes again-_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> So Chris has officially lost it . . .R&R


	4. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finally visits Chris in the holding facility.Leon has plans,Sherry Ada and Claire are in.And a surprising face from the past shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter :)

* * *

Whenever Claire came to visit, Chris could feel a wall between them .This wasn't new, no . . .it had been this way for years . It was on again off again, but it remained so they would never be what they use to be .

It started with Claire, when their parents died in that accident in the outskirts of Racoon City when Chris was only seventeen years old .

It was also the first time Chris had seen Albert Wesker . . .something he hadn't realized for years to come .He was one of the officers on the scene a rookie at the time .Claire and Chris were virtually untouched save for cuts and scrapes .But the emotional toll would last forever .

It was that reason that Chris refused to own a car to this very day and Claire would never sit in the front seat and had a preference for motorcycles .

The second time he and Claire were driven apart was was when Chris was thrown out of the air force,making him feel more worthless then ever .Claire was at the University of Penn working on a medical degree and was expecting to see Chris that weekend .

He never came .

Instead,he was in a bar in NYC drinking his sorrows away .A blonde stranger helped him to a cab and told him to take care of himself .

That was also the second time he met Albert Wesker,but again,he did not know .The stranger said _'Call me Al'_

The third time the two fell apart was when Chris argued Claire down about leaving her behind to go to Raccoon City because he wasn't good enough to be her brother .He was living with her in her apartment and even if Claire didn't mind,Chris felt himself a failure and unworthy of being her brother .

Again,in a moment in despair,when Chris nearly jumped off a bridge,a blonde stranger stopped him at the last possible moment .

 _'I don't know who you are . . .but I have to think that someone cares about you enough that you will regret it .And if that's not the case,find someone'_ ,he said .A

A month later,Chris found Claire again .And a year after that,he found STARS and found Captain Albert Wesker,who turned out to be the blonde stranger who saved him from himself .

But then everything was swept away once again and the only thing that kept Chris going was the taste of nicotine,the feeling of losing his head in a bottle and the fear of a failed suicide .

He had seen a man try to take his life and he didn't quite make it .No,he ended up a disfigured mess,unable to move and stuck on life support because that everyone else in his life valued their guilt over his suffering .And Chris didn't know anyone who would kill him if he asked . . .

Accept Wesker and he would follow soon after .But he told Chris not to do the same .

' _If I died,what would you do?',Chris asked as he laid out on a stretcher after a drug bust gone wrong .Wesker was in the back of the ambulance with him,leaving the others to handle the details .Yeah,he would catch hell for it later .But did he care?_

_No,not really ._

' _I would die with you',Wesker said ._

' _But if I were to die . . .I want you to keep living,for both of us',he said ._

' _Really?'_

' _Of course .That way I can haunt your dumb ass for the rest of your life for the stupid things you do,like that stunt you just pulled',he said ._

It was another smartass remark,typical Wesker . . .but now it wasn't so funny .

Not when Wesker really was dead and he really was haunting Chris and probably was for the rest of his life .

Claire was here now,in the waiting room ,so Wesker had to go back to his place in Chris's dreams and he had to face one of his failures,Yes,Claire turned out well enough ,but he could not protect her from the worse things in her life and she would never be the same again .

No ,his sister was gone .Just a woman who forced herself to drag on through this hell,for a reason Chris did not even know .

No words were spoken when Chris was dragged into the room in a straight Jacket .Claire's face hardened at the cruelty of it all,but smirked when Chris easily shrugged the guards off of him,making one of them stumble .Even without the infection ,Chris was strong as an ox always had been,being big for his age since they were kids .

"Hey Claire",he said tiredly .

"Hi Chris",she said .They were silent a moment before she went for her purse .

"Smoke?",she said .Chris shrugged .

"Why not?",he said .Even if he was now handcuffed,he could still enjoy that small thing at rare times,never as often as he needed it .Claire,Jill and Leon were the only people who didn't reprimand him for it .This was because Leon was a closet smoker,Claire was following bad habits,like now .She lit one up,a smirk on her lips and leaned forward to light Chris's .

As for Jill . . .Jill was gone .

There was one last person who said nothing and he was-

"Sheva said she's going to testify for you",she said .

Hope .

"What do you mean?",he said .

"Most of that stuff . . .most of that stuff that happened was in the past .I know those feelings are gone now so . . .I can forgive you .The type of man he was,I know . . .I know in my heart he manipulated you and you went for it because you needed someone .You needed someone and I wasn't there",she said .

Yes,yes he did .Albert Wesker manipulated the fuck out of Chris and made Chris enjoy it .For every smile on that innocent face,that touch any gesture of love,Chris was absoluetly under his spell .A spell so powerful that even now .

Chris had been in love before and had been broken hearted but my god .

Albert Wesker was so far buried into Chris's soul that he simply could never,ever,ever escape that man ,even if he died and went to . . .wherever he would go because there was no heaven for as big as a sinner as he .

And if Wesker wasn't there,he didn't want to be there in the first place

"Yeah . . .",he said,taking a drag .The two sat side by side in a gray room woth bright lights and gated windows that could be seen through .

"Claire?",he said .

"Hm?",she said,actually looking up .

"Thank you",he said softly .

"No problem,bro .What are sisters for?",she said with a smile .

Claire was more to him than just a sister could ever be .Claire was a friend,and likely ,the only one he had left .

She sat down,and there was more silence,only this time the two were smiling and their smiles reached their eyes .

"Did he make you happy?",Claire finally said .

"Who?",Chris asked .Claire rolled her eyes .

"Wesker",she said and Chris frowned .

"Once upon a time,yeah .He saved me from myself so many times it wasn't funny .Too bad I couldn't do the same for him",he said .Claire sighed .

"You can't save everyone,Chris ",she said softly .And she learned that the hard way .

"I know .But I really wish I could've saved him",he said .

"I know the feeling",she said .

'I wish I could've saved him',she said .

Steve Burnisde,they both knew it was him ,but neither of them spoke .Claire flicked some ashes and put out her cigarette .

"Let's talk about something that would keep that smile on your face",she said .

"You mean like seeing you shitfaced after you failed another drinking contest?",he said,raising an eyebrow .

"Shut up!" ,she said punching him in the shoulder .Chris flinched more in instinct and laughed .Claire sucked her teeth and Chris grinned at her .

"Well,let's talk about that time that you got high and was humping the carpet",she said,smugly .Chris looked embarrassed and she giggled .

"Oh,so we're doing this now?",Chris challenged .

"Yup,that's exactly what we're doing ",she said .

By the time they were done,they had long abandoned the cigarettes and Claire was falling all over Chris,both of them laughing hysterically .

Claire hugged her brother around his strong shoulders and he almost did the same,but remembered the chains .The chains and the drugs that kept him weak enough not to break them .

Both of them quieted,the moment lost .

"Oh ,fuck it",Claire said and slide her arms awkwardly under his anyway and he returned the hug .

"Be safe ,Claire,I mean it .And please,don't fall off your bike again",he said .

"Oh my god Chris! That's what your worried about? Worry 'bout yourself for once,okay?",she said .Chris nodded and she gave his shoulder a firm squeeze .

"I will ",he said ,because that's what he always does when he goes back to his lonely cell .

But at least he still had Claire .

And he had Wesker .

* * *

Sherry Birkin was sent to meet Ada Wong at a shady looking motel somewhere in Arklay County .The trip from there to Philadelphia was a short one,and she could be back at work the next day as if nothing happened .

When Sherry walked into the motel she saw Ada waiting outside her room,dressed in casual wear .Her hair was even different ,and she wore glasses .When Sherry approached,Ada wrapped an arm around her waist .

"Go along with it",she whispered .

"Okay",she said .

Ada pulled Sherry close,hands sliding down her hips .Even if this was an act,Sherry was on edge .Ada was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen and even as far back as child hood,she admired the woman for her strength her beauty and for trying to save her and . . .

Soft red lips pressed against Sherry's and she immediately returned the kiss .Ada,however ,let Sherry lead .They broke the kiss and Ada gave an seductive smile that spoke volumes .

Sherry remembered those days when she was in training .Her partner was beautiful, and she remembered those hands on her body, a beautiful female body .Legs spread, dripping wet and eager . . .

A last kiss on the neck and they broke contact and went inside .

"Who was watching us?",Sherry said,once they were inside .Ada strode away and Sherry missed her touch .She wanted to kick herself for this because Jake . . .

"I have no idea .But Steve's gonna take care of them,right,Steve?",he said .

"Steve? Who's-"

Before she could finish her sentence ,a black mist slipped from under the bed .The Whisps turned to black tendrils and the tendrils began to take the form of a man .Sherry stumbled back in shock immediately going for her gun ,but Ada stopped her .A man made of shadows stood as his clothes and colors came to form .

He was just under six feet tall,with longish auburn hair that hung over one eye and rested against his collar bone .He was dressed casual,a black hoodie ,blue jeans,black glovesand boots .Sherry bit her lip,trying not to stare too hard at the handsome man before her .His eyes flashed an eerie shade of amber before a smirk traced his lips .

"I already did .From what I gather,he was a Tricell sympathizer,or at least he use to work there",he said,approaching .His eyes flicked down and he licked a single drop of blood from his wrist ,before he tossed Ada a wallet .

"Who is this?"Sherry blurted out .

"A friend",he said,but Sherry was skeptical .Ada said nothing,just looked in the wallet,a frown on her lips .Steve slid his hood off and upon closer inspection,Sherry began to realize the man before her was VERY familiar .

"Really,Sherry .Is that anyway to treat your brother after all these years?",he said .

Sherry froze .

"Steve .Steven Burnside",she said .Ada looked between the two of them .Sherry,paced around him,looked at Ada and looked back at Steve .

"I-I don't believe it .How could this be .I looked you up years ago and all I found was that you were declared missing",Sherry said,suspicious .

"My dad worked for Umbrella .I had to go into hiding",Steve said .

"So…it's really you?",she said quietly .

"Um…yeah? We live in a world where the dead walk around on a normal bases,Blondie .This shouldn't even surprise you",he said,poking her forehead,a gesture that only Steve did .That along with her childhood nick name,brought a smile to Sherry's face and she knew all she needed to know .Immediately,Sherry flung herself in his arms .

She Steve remembered him from those meetings at Umbrella,remembered him as the brat who tagged along after his father like a shadow .She also remembered Steve tried to get her to come out of her shell in the most annoying ways . .She remembered the few times when Uncle Wesker wasn't around,and she was dropped off at the Burnside residence .He had become her defacto baby-sitter and was like a brother she never had .

"I thought you died,Sherry .I know you were in Raccoon City at the time of the outbreak and…Damn . . .I remember when you were fun sized",he said .

"And I remember when you were an annoying brat",Sherry said .Steve rolled his eyes .

"Whatever ,Blondie",he said ,ruffling her hair .Sherry closed her eyes . . .

For a brief moment and she could vividly see herself and Steve with Mr .Wesker,sitting at fast food restaurant .Wesker had taken off his shades and had his arm slung over the back of Sherry's seat,Steve across staring from the window .

"I held my end of the bargain,Ada .So you hold yours .I want to see Claire",Steve said breaking Sherry's thoughts .Realizing now,as happy as she was to see Steve,seeing him show up now was suspicious .Worse,he was with Ada .And she was sure it was Ada…or was it?

"Soon,but not yet,at least not in person .I need to set up a meeting .But you can talk to her ,right now if you want",Ada said .

"As for you,what did Leon say?",Ada said .

"Not much",she admitted .

"Smart .The plan for now,is to try to Get Chris and Jake released by any legal means necessary .But if that doesn't work,we'll just have to take matters into our own hands",she said .

"How can we do that ? I mean the BSAA-"

"You didn't just see me creep from under the bed like a ghost?",Steve said sarcastically .

"Well…okay .Then we can get you a cure-"

"I'm not sick .I'm better than ever",Steve said .

"Oh",Sherry said .

"Be honest sweety .Without G,you'd be a goner .Can you honestly say you'd be happy if someone tried to 'fix' you?",Ada said . Sherry frowned .

There were days when she looked in the mirror and was disturbed by her flawless skin and nights when the inability to sleep gnawed at her sanity .But if she hadn't had her abilities,she was sure her mission would've failed and Jake…she wouldn't have Jake .

"Okay,so I see what you're getting at .Besides,whatever it is ,can't hurt me .Nothing can",she said and the very thought disturbed her .The mission to retrieve Jake as well as the many bouts of self mutilation let her know this .

"Which is why you're an asset",Ada said,reaching in her bag .She pulled out a small plastic bag with cut up pieces of apple with he skin removed .

"The question,Sherry,is what are you willing to lose? ",Steve asked .

"Not that we'll fail .But if they find out who did it,things are gonna get ugly",he said .

Sherry sat down for a moment thinking .

Comfort,stability,income…but then with her line of work,she didn't even have this half the time anyway .And Jake,she couldn't leave Jake in there,she saw what they did to him,Chris…even Piers .He spends most of his time at home in a dark room and pumped full of medicine and quarantined even after being vaccinated .

"What do I even have to lose?",she said .

"Good .I'll let you know the details in a bit .Here,finish these",she said,tossing the bag of apples to Steve,who immediately ate a piece .

"Want some ?",he offered Sherry who took the bag .

"Thanks .But I highly doubt you called me just to tell me that .What else do I need to know,and who else is in on this?",Sherry asked .Ada smirked and handed a Sherry a piece of paper and a smaller purse from her larger one .

"So far you,me ,Leon ,a few of our old friends and some people from Chris's STARS days .You'll be meeting them soon .But for now we need ass much intel on the BSAA base where they're held as possible",Ada said .

"I can help out with that .I know the place like the back of my hadn",Sherry said .

"Really? Then it should be easy for you to bug the BSAA place so that we can get proper intel,you know,security schedules and all that kinda stuff .And when you get a chance,get us a blue print of the base",Ada said .She then gave Sherry the sheet of paper .

"This number .Ask for someone named Jack .And don't tell Leon,it's a surprise",she said .

"Why?"Sherry asked .

"Just trust me one this,okay?",she said .,getting up to leave .

"So um…about Claire-"

"You know her address .Have fun",she said walking across the small,dingy room .

"Ada,wait,I forgot something! ", she said, but Ada ignored her .

"I'll give you some privacy",she called and exited the room .Sherry huffed, and dug up an ink pen .

"Gimme your hand!Or something! ",Sherry said .

"What for?",Steve asked .

"I don't have any paper! You do want Claire's number and address, don't you? ",she said frustrated .

"Of course I do ", he said .Sherry quickly scribbled on his fore arm and took off after Ada .

She burst through the door in just in time to see Ada getting into a car .She tried to jog and catch up, but Ada drove off into the night .

"Damnit ",she muttered .She sighed then frowned .Sherry dragged herself back to the motel room ,eating her apples on the way back .

When she came back in Steve was playing with a pocket knife .His hands moved so fast they were a blur and Sherry felt uneasy about it .

"So . . .you ,how did you get . . .infected?",she asked .Steve stopped and a bitter chuckle left his lips .

"I met Claire on Rockfort Island after my father and I were imprisoned for going against Umbrella .They used us as experiments .Wesker saved me and I'm going to return the favor",he said .

* * *

Claire was tired,exhausted physically and mentally .Seeing Chris always did that to her .But after a long talk with Josh and Sheva and a few calls from some people she knew ,she could feel at least somewhat optimistic .

For now,she was content with her beer and her mp3 player blasting hard rock .She was lighting up again,feet up on the table and red nail polish open as she painted her toes .Her love for red started with Chris's love for green ,but became something more when she finally broke away and became her own person .

She could say some of her rough and tumble ways that she had tried to smooth out had come from Chris .Say that her that it was her toughness that made guys shy away because she could take care of herself and didn't need a knight in shining armor,say that it came from her brother who was made of testosterone and marshmallow (he hated being told this ,but she didn't care,it was true) .Even her wild side,street racing,party girl,back when she was barhopping with Chris and male friends that long since moved . . .that was all her and her idea and even since she settled down,old habbits died hard .

A knock on her door,and Claire in a short shorts and a thong and bare chested slipped on an oversized t-shirt and went to the door,a beer in one hand and a gun in the other because really,who the fuck was at her door at this time of night .

When she opened the door,she saw a ghost looking back at her .Eyes wide with shock and confusino,she stumbled back .The redheaded man in a gray hoody,made Claire's heart race,mad her head spin,and filled her with so many feelings that she had sought to forget .

"It's me Claire . . .it's Steve",he said .

Claire cocked her gun and aimed for his head .


	5. Cry Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers Nivans enters the picture.He survived the mission with Haos,but was left horribly disfigured.He dreams of Chris and for some reason ,Wesker.Meanwhile Claire and Steve Burnside have a heart to heart and she discovers that Albert Wesker saved his life.

* * *

" . . .no . . .no ",Claire said as she stumbled back .

"Claire . . ."

"You can't be Steve! I watched Steven Burnside die ",she she said and she was prepared to pull the trigger .She was fighting tears, refusing to let this potential enemy get to her .

"Claire, NO! ",Sherry yelled shoving past Steve .She tackled Claire down,going for her gun .Claire was too shocked to react and Sherry managed to get the weapon .Instinctively, Sherry aimed the gun at Claire .Their eyes locked and Steve took a step back .

"You know, if this is a bad time . . ."

"Shut up ", Claire said, standing as Sherry lowered the gun .She marched up to Steve, stopped just inches away .She could see that like her, he had had aged, but he was younger than her so not as much .Still, she could see through tired eyes and a slight beard growing o his chin, that it was definitely him .Not just that, but the face, the posture, the way he had a tendency to tilt his head aside, it was all Steve . Her lips pursed, she grabbed his arm and dragged him inside .

"Why? Why now after all these years? ", she demanded, thou her coice was low .

"I was trapped .Down in the labs at Tricell . . .everyday was like a dream and nightmare . . .waking up and sleeping and I lost so much of myself .But you . . .I always remembered you ",he said .

"But . . .on Rockfort island . . .I know what I saw ",she pressed .

"I . . .I can't say what happened then, but I'm alive now .I know you've moved on but I . . .I just have to see you one last time and know . . .know that you made it out alive .All that time I never knew and not knowing almost made me give up .Until someone told me otherwise, told me you were alive .And then . . .then it was like a part of me was returning . I'm sorry for dumping all of this like this, it's just -"

Before Steve could finish, Claire threw her arms around him,leaning into his shoulder .

She looked back and their gazes met before hers dropped to his lips .It had been seventeen years, seventeen long years since that fateful day, since Claire had cone to realize that everyone she loved would be lost to bioterrorism .

And Steve survived it .

Claire . .

_"I'm glad that I met you . . . I . . . I love you . . . Claire . . . "_

_. . .Alfred Ashford...a man so twisted and broken that Claire wondered how it was possible that he went on so long . . .Alexia Ashford,that monster of a woman . . .Steve was mutated beyond what was humanly possible and he had an axe in his hands . . .Claire had stopped being Claire and that grotesque thing . . . .and Alexia"s fire ,fire like a demon straight from hell . . ._

Claire wanted so badly to fight off those horrible images but nothing would help . . .no there was one thing that would help,but she made a promise . . .

"Claire,please ", Steve said .Claire was shaken .

"Steve . . . what did they do to you? ", she asked quietly, her back still to him .

"I'm fine ",he said .

"That is bullshit .The only way you could have survive is if they did something to you ",Claire said .

'Like with Wesker . . .'

Then she froze .

"I'm stronger now, faster better . . .but there's a price to pay for it ",he said .Steve reached rolled his sleeve up and showed her the track marks .There was that chance that she would run from him, scream and he was sure that she was really going to shoot hi . .Claire looked at Steve's arm, touched it .Blue vains, red dots, imperfect but still very much him .

He still had the tattoo of the Ace of spades on his wrist .Faded, but still there .Her hand slowly dragged down to his,touched his fingers .It was all so surreal .

"I'm glad you're alive . . .but I have to know ",she said ,leading him to the couch .Sherry took this as a good sign but stayed alert .

"Just . . . . How exactly did you survive?",she said .

"I was saved .Someone saved me and took me and other infected and started curing us .All of us .The survivors of Raccoon City,the Queen Zenobia,Africa even the people in Edonia .We've been cured and sent out in the world or staying at the facilities",he said .Claire looked at him suspicious .

"So there are other people out there with . . . abilities like yours,whatever it is you can do?",she said .

'More people like Wesker ',is what she wanted to say,but stayed silent on the matter .

"I'm not quite sure,I don't know everyone but I can guess there would be",he said .

"Where is this place?",she asked .Steve frowned .

"I can"t tell you . . .at least not yet .We have to worry about your brother first",he said .

"Wait a minute,wait a minute . . .why do you know about my brother?",she demanded ,dropping his hand .

"Ada .She's been getting some people together to see if they could help .It's not just Chris,but a whole slew of infected people are being treated like this .The ones who weren't saved like Steve .We have to put an end to it Claire and we can't do it alone .Steve is going to help us ",Sherry said .Claire frowned at Sherry .She was too trusting and too optimistic at times .

But then she thought about Chris ,about how he was locked in a cell and how his eyes are the wrong color now .And thought of Piers whom she couldn't even see without a hazmat suit and a shitload of paperwork .

"Okay ,so what's the plan? Sheva is already testifying in Chris's defense ",she finally said .

"That will only reduce or end a prison sentence .Until they find a cure,which could take years,he could still be stuck in isloation .Proabably forever ",Steve said .

"They wouldn't-"

"They have and they will .Look what they did to Piers,and Jake !",Sherry snapped,startling them .Claire frowned and looked away .

"I get it .There's achance we may have to get our hands dirty",she said .

"Likely we will .But we want to do this clean .We don't want them to know who did it",he said .Claire sat there,deep in thought .After a while,she finally spoke .

"I wanna speak to Ada Wong",she finally said .

"I think that can be arranged",Steve said and handed over his phone .

* * *

Piers was heaving over the toilet again, throwing up the sad excuse of a vaccine he was given for the C-virus .He wasn't alone, all of the infected were sick like him .

He use to be strong and fit, full of energy and able to harness adrenaline to carry him through anything .

Now he was so sick he felt like dying .

Clank of metal and he was reminded of his prosthetic arm in place of what he lost .And even after all this, Chris, his Captain, hadn't come to see him .

He was heartbroken, he was angry, but he could hardly blame Chris . The man was broken himself, like pieces of glass being stomped out on the pavement .

He threw the empty syringe across the floor .

He couldn't even kill himself because there was a chance he would become a complete monster .

Piers dragged himself back to his room and collapsed on the bed,the only one left in the house because his mother and sister had to move away because he was 'infected' .

He turned on the television, turned to the news because even though he wanted to escape the world he lived in, the shell of a life he had, he could never do that .

His missing arm, disfigured veins could never let him forget .Besides, there were no mirrors in the house for a reason .

'Another outbreak has broken out in a New Jersey mall, but thanks to the efforts of the BSAA, the outbreak was contained .And now -

A knock on the door caught Pier's attention .

No one was allowed to see him without clearance and nobody ever came, except his parents .

When Piers opened the door, one of the BSAA agents guarding his house answered .In his hands was a box .

"Someone is looking out for you .Here ",he said .

"What is it? ",he asked, knowing that the guard thoroughly checked the package .

"Fruit basket, the kind with the nice fruit,edible arrangements .It's mostly apples though .Know I shouldn't be doin' this but I can vouch for how nasty those protein bars are ",he said .Piers chuckled and the guy did the same .

"I think we've all had to hit the toilet behind those before .Thanks",he said, smiling weakly .

"No prob .I'll be back around again ",he said

"Thanks ", Piers said again, grateful for something other than those protein bars and shakes he's been forced to consume .There was a high chance he would be throwing up but it was worth it .Besides, it was kinda an open secret that people that people had been sneaking him food anyway .It was good to know his fellow agents cared, but there was nothing they could do, as none of them were the pretentious pencil pushers that sentenced him to this hell .

"Wait,just one thing . . . did you hear anything from the Captain?",Piers asked hopefully .

"No . . . far as I know,he's suppose to be on some top secret mission somewhere in Europe ,I wouldn't know what to tell ya' .I could go ask around if you like",he said .

"Alright .Just tell him I asked about him,okay?",he said .

"Will do ,soldier ",he said

As Piers went back to his home . . .prison, he began tearing at the box and immediately eating the fruit .First the grapes, grapes were best, than an apple .He ate what he could and took the basket to the refrigerator .

A piece of apple i hand, a white apple (they were the best . . .he would need to ask for more), he looked at the note on the basket .-

'From Ada, with love ',it said and he frowned .

'PS . . .it wws from Leon but he had to get it in sonehow .I added my own special touch,enjoy :)-

It made him feel better, to get things from people from the outside world .It let him know that he wasn't forgotten .

But nothing fron Chris .

And he didn't blame him .It was Piers's accident that drove him back to that dark place, taken his hope, dreams .

"I'm sorry ", he murmured . Because Piers knew that it was his irresponsibility that did this .He had saved Chris at the cost of himself and he wad glad he did it .

That was over a year ago before they locked him up like he was something inhuman (he was), like he had no rights (he didn't), none of the infected did .

Infected .

That was what they were called and given a name and number and stripped of everything they use to be .

* * *

_That night when Piers went to sleep, he dreamed of an angel of darkness with slicked blonde hair and black shades that hid blue eyes that could stare into your soul ._

_He dreamed a beautiful nightmare where he was a spectator, a voyeur peering at a movie like a ghost watching the living, unable to move on ._

_In the dream, Chris, his Captain , his Chris was being entertained by the lovely angel ._

_For a moment, it dawned o Piers that in this place and time, he was but a child and he had stopped believing in monsters ._

_Next year,the monsters would turn out to be the truth all along but they did not hide under beds but walked in daylight and wanted to eat your flesh .Piers missed the innocent monsters from under beds . . ._

_Deep blue curtains drifted away and he could see everything completely now ._

_. . ."You're mine, Christopher . . .am I yours? ",the angel of darkness said, a pale hand on Chris's shoulder, with a leather clad leg up on the desk .Intricate wings were traced on the back of the blonde's back ._

_"Yes ",Chris said, caressing that leather clad leg, rubbing his thigh as if he was possessed ._

_Chris was entranced, transfixed on the man in front of him ._

_This Chris, the one here, this Chris was younger .This was the Chris from the old photos and that one video he saw of a Christmas party from back in 1997 ._

_The one that reminded Piers of himself ._

_"Do you want me? ",he said,dragging a hand through Chris's hair .Chris's eyes were glazed over as he tilted his head up ._

_"Yes ",he said softly,an edge of desperation was i his voice ._

_"How badly do you want me? ",the man asked Chris ._

_"More than anything ",Chris said sliding his hands to the angel's hips, then his ass .Suddenly, he took his leg off the desk and leaned down to Chris's ear ._

_"Prove it ",he said, lips brushed against Chris's ear .Chris shut his eyes as if in ecstasy merely from his touch .Chris was pulled into a slow gentle kiss that deepened,hands roamed everywhere . It dragged on until they were breathless, their hair tousled and their eyes were locked together  
_

_"Whatever you want . . .Captain . . .",Chris said .Those words struck a cord in Piers, reminding him of what use to be .A smirk and a chuckle and Captain Wesker slowly stood up straight ._

_"Al . . .say my name",he said teasingly ._

_"Albert",Chris said ._

_"Good boy',he said,caressing Chris's cheek .He put his knee up on the nearby desk and ran his finger gently down Chris's face .He traced the strong contours of his jaw, around his forehead, brush against his eyelashes, when his eyes fluttered .Finally, he traced his lips ._

_"I want you on your knees ", wesker finally said .The way he said it,that look in his eyes, mad Piers shudder .He understood it now . . .understood what had Chris so captivated .Wesker's very presence was just so . . ._

_There were no words now .Chris was down on one knee and Wesker unzipped his pants,grabbing Chris by the back of his head as he eagerly pulled the man's pants down to get his prize ._

_"Yes . . .that's good . . .do it like that ", Wesker breathed out . Piers couldn't see it, but the bobbing of Chris's head and the thrusting of Wesker's hisps gave everything away .Hands ran up and down Wesker's thighs, his waist and his ass ever so slowly .The way he was touching him was as if he was something precious, valuable .He was worshipping him .Wesker tightened his grip on Chris's hair ._

_The look of pleasure in his eyes was holding Piers captive as well and he could feel his blood racing .He wanted to worship him too .  
_

_Chris undid his own pants and started stroking himself as he eagerly worked on Wesker .Chris stood up, still stroking his lover,pleasuring him and himself .He released himself, he was getting too close and he wanted more .He grabbed Wesker by his now fallen hair that framed his face and head like a gold halo .Entranced be the sight Chris kissed him on the mouth .It was deep, intense, and when they broke away, Piers could feel Chris's high along with him .  
_

_Chris traced Wesker's swollen lips with two fingers .Breathlessly, he sucked on those two fingers, sending Chris a look that nearly made him lose himself then and there .Suddenly a hand reached Chris's neck, stopping him ._

_"I didn't tell you to stand ",Wesker's voice said lowly .Again hris obeyed his orsers, maintaing eye contact as he got on the floor .He got doen low, kissed his knee as if offering a silent apology and Wesker was satisfied ._

_He roughly gripp Chris by the back of his neck and shoved his face against his hip ._

_"Please me ",he commanded and Chris obeyed without question ._

_He took Wesker's length back in his mouth and slide down as fsr as he could .Then, slowly, Chris slid wet fingers between Wesker's cheeks . Wesker shuddered, grasped Chris tighter .He parted his legs as he stood, allowing Chris to gain entrance .Wesker hissed as two digits penetrated him, eagerly searching ._

_"Ah, god . . .",Wesker dragged out as Chris brushed against his prostate, Piers just knew from his reaction that that was happening ._

_Soon Chris was fucking Wesker with his fingers while taking as much down his thoat as he could .Wesker was fucking Chris in his mouth, obscuring his moans .Chris added another finger and a gasp was heard, then the last .it was as though Chris wanted to shove his gotdamn hand up there,and Wesker would let him, but it never happened . .Piers could see that Wesker was lost in pure ecstasy, his eyes glazed over, sweat starting to form slightly flushed skin . . ._

_His head thrown back in pleasure, his eyes fluttered for a moment before he trained his gaze toward the blue curtain ._

_"Come play with us",he said, caressing Chris's shoulders .Chris drew back for air,liquid clear white staining his lips .He continued working Wesker over with his fingers, taking in the sight of Wesker being pleasured .Then, he noticed too and his eyes gazed beyond the blue curtain ._

_"please . . .I need you " . . ._

* * *

Piers shot up from his sleep shaken .

First off, he was sure that his sex drive was completely gone from the virus .Second off, Albert-fucking- Wesker was in his dreams .

Albert Wesker, that maniacal psychopath that broke Chris so thoroughly and put him back together with pieces of himself .Piers had merely heard rumors that they were fuck buddies and nothing more . In Chris's own alcohol induced words 'My dirty secret was that I like to suck dick and Wesker's dirty secret was that he liked getting fucked, and that's all there was to it .' .And just to prove a point Chris did in fact suck Piers off and even under influence he was damn good .

That's what started their torrid affair, a string of one night stands and hanging out whenever they were off .There was something starting to grow and then . . .

Then that mission in Edonia ruined everything .

He wanted to tell Chris about them, but there was no time .He knew if Chris knew what they had he would never be allowed on a mission .The BSAA was his life, his calling . . .and he had to choose between that or Chris .

He wish he had chosen Chris .

But none of this had anything to do with that bizarre dream,that dream of that walking horror show, Wesker having sex with his Captain or the fact that they both beckoned him to join .

Piers had decided to let it be for the sake of his own sanity .The idea of his Captain loving such a monster was somethi g he couldn't handle .

Besides . . .it was all in his mind .Chris was better than that, Piers was sure of it .

 


	6. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon investigates "The Wesker Files"and the surveillance tapes and makes some interesting discoveries about Chris,Wesker,and confirms the existence of another Wesker

Leon was looking at was left of the evidence of Chris's case files,evidence of his greatest sin .A video of Albert Wesker walking backward as he and Chris spoke excitedly about a movie they were going to go to ,A smile,a grin,pointing at Chris before turning and resuming a confident stride .One couldn't even tell they were together at this point and they were careful that no one could .Leon had dabbled from time to time,so he knew how it was .

After a conversation about guns and disses about who was the better shooter and a challenge,the two were mostly away from prying eyes .Wesker looked a around,then gave Chris a discreat wink before he blew a kiss with his index and middle finger .Chris pretended to catch it before he walked close and the two held hands .Despite the fact they were comfortable,they were on edge and as soon as they rounded the corner,they let go like it never happened .

The next part of the video consisted of them watching a movie and sneaking kisses in the back of the theatre ,nervous eyes and playful smiles .

Leon felt mixed emotions after this .Being in law enforcement,he knew what they were doing could cost them their jobs and reputations and in a small place like Raccoon city,they could bed black listed .Worse,Albert Wesker could've blown his entire operation,just because he wanted to be with another man,and a member of STARS to be exact .It could ad did compromise everything and in the end,Chris was paying for it as was Wesker's own child .The whole thing left a sour taste in his mouth and Leon shut off the video .

Another video had the two of them having a snow ball fight in which Chris smacked off Wesker's glasses .Wesker repaid it by tackling Chris into a mountain of snow and putting and pummeling him with fluffy snow .He rolled over in the snow and laughed,before Chris started ticking him,making him giggle and squirm a madman .

He didn't even know Albert Wesker was ticklish,or could genuinely laugh .

_The next video Leon Wesker sitting on Chris's lap like in tight black jeans and a brown leather jacket that was far too big saying 'Made in heaven' ,hanging from his shoulders and falling to his finger tips .Bits of a tattoo was visible on his shoulders,it looked like a tribal cross design .Leon knew for a fact,that it was Chris's Jacket,he had seen and old picture of Claire in hers and Chris in his years ago .He also knew that the dogtags (correct me on this!) around Wesker's neck also belonged to Chris,not to mention the matching onyx and silver rings they wore ._

_A cigarette was sitting between Wesker's lips and one of his hands was shoved into his pocket,the other around Chris possessively .They were talking about something and Chris took the cigarette and puffed himself .He eventually tossed it and slid Wesker aside,so that he could kiss him on the mouth .The two kissed passionately,before Chris slid the coat down Wesker's shoulder to kiss his neck .Surprise at first,then,a look Leon again though Wesker was incapable of,followed by embarrassment .Chris put a hand to his cheek,Wesker gave in,leaning into the touch .A bashful gaze from Wesker,a smile from Chris and ,the two were leaning against each other,silent,yet content .The video feed was night-vision greens and blacks and yet still,he could see the love they had for each other ._

Leon shut off the video feed .

Leon had played pretend before, pretended to be the .man of your dreams for information

Yesh had done it before .

But wesker . . .he didn't fake anything and Leon knew this game very well .It'swhy he never fell for honeytraps . .

Except Ada .

But how could she not?

They were close, too close .Or maybe it was because Raccoon City at the time was hell on earth .But still, even afterward, they met in the shadows, they still do .Leon sorely wished their love wasn't clandestine, wasn't this dark secret .He wanted so badly to walk the streets of his home town with her on his arm, pick her up, spin her around,see her smile and not smirk .

And when she laughed it was infectious .Despite the woman she was and what she had done, her smile was something that Leon could not turn away from .

Like Chris couldn't turn away from Albert's .

The next thing Leon clicked on was full of pictures .Most were generic things, multiple shots of where Wesker went, what he did .Even then, bits of humanity were there .At a coffee shop drinking drinking tea, leaving a tip, buying sheets,just mundane regular people stuff .He wore glasses because he actually needed (according to his medical records,Wesker was near sighted .While he wasn't surprised at him being a karate instructor on the side,or the fact that he spent more than enough time at shooting ranges and watching horror movies ,some things did surprise him .For one Albert Wesker also was a complete scatterbrain,always looking for things and was a complete ditz at times with a tendency to let his mind wander (*1) ,and was always over thinking stuff .Wesker was starting to look less like this evil mastermind and more like a sociopathic opportunist with too many resources and too much time on his hands (*2) .

.Another note,Wesker did NOT wear his hair slicked back all the time and wore tinted shades or regular glasses most of the time(even though he still wore black all the damn time) . .Hell,he even saw a video of himself walking past Wesker and not knowing it was him! Actually,he had seen several people he knew doing this…it then occurred to him that hardly anybody actually knew what Albert Wesker really looked like .

But Chris did .

If Wesker was alive,this would've been pretty damn useful and he would have been caught long ago,preventing Kijuju from even happening .But none of it mattered now .And Yet Leon kept on looking,

He finally came across a video of Weseker being drugged and thrown in the back of a car trunk .They drove awhile,taking him out to the woods .As soon as Wesker was free,a tall,imposing man with gray hair and sharp eyes slapped him to the ground .Albert glared at him with inhuman rage,but said nothing .

Leon quickly saved the video to a flash drive,knowing it would be important later .If anything,Chris needed to know the truth .

'Maybe the he can let go',Leon thought,but he was maybe asking too much .He was aware of Chris's delusions because every time he visited and awoken Chris from his sleep the name 'Wesker ' passed between his lips,before he returned to reality .

Leon continued to skip through random videos where particularly nothing important happened until he came across a file called 'Assimilation of Wesker-13 .' on another file

* * *

_It wasafter the mansion incident with Albert Wesker facing down a man who resembled himself,only his features were harsher and his hair was darker, his eyes deep blue instead of pale didn't look like a relative,but he looked similar enough that if someone didn't know both men,they could be confused .Apparently,his name was 'Alex', Alex Wesker .As far as Leon knew, he was locled away at STRATCOM hq, incapacitated , so for now, he was a non issue ._

_"His idea and my idea for a new world order are two completely different things .If it were at all possible, I would engineer a utopia of my liking . . . heaven on earth .And I have already started phase one ",Albert said as he tampered with something in a vile ._

_A blue and black substances swirled about as if it were living .Alex was looming dangerously close now, sliding a hand on Albert's waist .Albert didn't stop him ._

_"Is that so? Care to let me in on the details?",Alex said ._

_"Uroburos .That's all you'll get from .me ", he said .Alex's eyes wandered over to the notes on the desk ._

_"Impressive . . .very impressive ",he said, his hand now in Albert's hair ._

_"Expect nothing less ",Albert said .Alex let the notes fall on the table and fo used his attention on Albert ._

_"You know, Albert . . . I always had eyes for you .So bright, and beautiful and woefully idealistic ",he said ._

_"I've been told so before .Besides in this dark world someone must light the way ",Albert said ,trying to ignore the other man .Alex leaned in for a kiss but Albert drew away ._

_"You make me want to break you ",he said ._

_"Not now, Alex . I'm working now . And while you're at it, you can tell me why visit me at these hours ",he said .Alex continued to rub Albert's back, his shoulder, then trailed a finger doen his spine ubtil Albert stopped him and gave him a look of warning ._

_"Spencer knows you're alive ",he said .Albert tensed up visibly ._

_"How would he know such a thing? "He asked .Alex suddenly came up behind Alber and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close .Albert began to relax a bit, putting a lid over the vial ._

_"How indeed ",he said .Suddenly he grabbed Albert by his hair and kissed him on his neck, startling a gasp from him .A rough hand slid down Albert's button up shirt, grabbing his chest ._

_"Alex! ", he said ._

_"Shhh . . . .relax ",he said .Leon could see the syringe .Albert shrugged him off and went baxk to work ._

_"You never denied me before . . .still carrying a torch for . .what was his name . . .Chris? Yes,Christopher Redfield",Alex said,pacing .Albert visibly tensed ._

_"You know nothing ",Albert said ._

_"I know enough to know that it was destined to fail .You never fell for a target before . . .why him? What made him sos special that Umbrella's resident honeytrap fell head over heels for him? ",Alex said ._

_"He was the most genuine person I had ever known .Not something I can say about you or anyone else from Umbrella ",Albert said ._

_"Your hypocrisy amuses me",Alex said ._

_"Cut the shit, what do you really want? ",Albert demanded, facing Alex ._

_"I want what's mine . . .I want you ", he said .In a blur he was in front of Albert . He made a grab for Albert but the other man aught his wrist, twisted his arm and kicked him, sending him flying several feet away .He tumbled o the groind before he regained control and was now kneeling . Albert pocketed the glass vile and got into a fighting stance ._

_"What did Spencer offer you to make you turn", Albert demanded .His voice was firm but the pain was visible i his gold eyes ._

_"Everything I could ever want",he said and charged Albert ._

_"And you believe him? ", Albert said dipping away fron a blow so fast that Leon missed it ._

_"He has more power than you could ever know! "Alex said, catching a kick from Albert .He spun him and hurled his body several feet away .Albert landed on his feet,his eyes glaring blue and gold .Alex tossed his shades to reveal that his looked the same ._

_"Oswell E . Spencer is a delusional, power hungry old fool with his head in some other space . You and all the others are just his puppets! ", Albert said .Not a second later he ducked a chair that flew over his head and slammed into the wall leavinv a hige dent and falling plaster .Albert appeared i feo tbof Alex and a shot fired and it was on ._

* * *

The two went toe to toe but to Leon it was a series of blurs .

* * *

I _t lasted several minutes until Albert Wesker slammed into a wall,leaving cracks in it ._

_.They started again and this time Alex was flipped several feet in the air,slammed through a glass coffee table .Enraged,Alex charged Albert and Albert did the same .The whole thing was a flurry of blows and gunshots, the lab was near completely destroyed ._

* * *

It seemed so surreal to Leon who could hardly believe his eyes .To be sure, he slowed the video down just to see what was going on .

* * *

_Alex three a vile on the ground and a mass of dark tentacle grew from it, entrapping Albert .The sound of a slamminv door and several people apprehended Albert . ._

_.were they even human?Leon doubted it,but they were dangerously close -_

_. Alex smirked and a glass tube slid from his sleeve .He had what appeared to be a form of plagas with him ._

* * *

Leon zoomed in and stared intently .

* * *

"It's Spencer's will,you cannot fight it",Alex said .Albert though was struggling and kicking and fighting like a madman ,his eyes stricken with horror as he approached with the parasite .

"No! I won't!You can't control me!",he yelled .

"You were born for this ,Albert .It is your destiny",Alex sadi .He let out a dark chuckle and approached with the tube and a syringe .It was too late for Albert now .Alex held his mouth while one of the guards shoves the plagas down his throat .When it was over,Albert Wesker was shaking on the floor ,clawing at it and trying to fight for control .

"N-no… . .no…no",he rasped out .Alex grabbed him by his chin,forced Alebrt to look into his eyes .

"You will listen,you will obey",he said .

"No . . .",he said

Alex suddenly grabbed Albert by his hair .

"Obey me",he ground out .

"Yes",Albert said pitifully .

"You will realize Spencer's dream at all costs,you will be the tool to bring humanity to it's knees so that our 'father' shall rule .And if he should expire,you will rule in his place,with myself controlling from the shadows",Alex gritted out .

"Yes",Albert replied again .Alex chuckled and threw Albert aside .

"The plagas will be dormant until it is time .When it is time,you and all the others will follow",Alex said .

"Follow… .follow"he breathed out .

"Good you know what you must do .Now sleep",Alex said and stabbed Albert with the syringe .In seconds ,his body went limp .Alex removed his leather jacket and placed it over Albert's sleeping form before he was taken away .

**-**

* * *

Leon was in a state of shock,parts of horror because he had experienced the plagas,felt what it as like to lose control,to be lost,rewired ,tampered with .He knew what it was like to be hijacked by one of these monsters and now…

"It all makes sense now",he murmured .Suddenly,his cell phone went off and he answered it .

"Hey handsome,I got my hands on a uniform for you .Why don't you come over and try it on so we can give it a go,hm?",she said .

"Not now…actually no,I'm coming right over .I'm bringing some work stuff over too",he said .

"Ugh,typical workaholic .All work and no play makes Leon a dull boy",she teased .

"Yeah,because we're not possibly in the midsts of a new world order,right?",Leon said .

"You are paranoid .But really,if that was the case,would you wanna go out without having one last taste?",she said seductively .Leon felt the heat rise to his face and sighed .

"No knock out drugs this time .I mean it",Leon warned .

* * *

_Once again .,Chris found himself retreating to the recess of his mind where his angel was waiting for him ._

_They were out af the park again, the place with forever autumn leaves .Wesker was sitting dead still on a swing hunched over a book, his shades for once not present .They were instead, tucked into his pocket .A few loose strands were sthrown about in the wind and Wessker as neurotic as he is, fixed them .As always, he was sportinv the jacket Chris gave him, the ring and this time his shades were blue and for once, he was wearing his silver studded earings . Chris remembered this being back when it was a sign, left or right .So Wesker having them in both ears made sense ._

_When Chris stepped into the cleaering, Wesker shut the book immediately . It was titled 'Paradise lost ',by John Milton ._

_"I was waiting longer than usual for you to show ",he said .Chris grinned and a slow smile spread across Wesker's lips .As Chris approached, Wesker stood .He held his arms open and Chris immediately hugged him .It wasn't a gentle hug, it was practically a damn squeezing match .This was one of the things Chris liked about guys and particularly guys like him .Neither of them were fragile in the least ._

_In the midsts of the hug the two of them chuckled, smiling in the embrace .Chris then, lifted Wesker off of the ground with realtive ease .Not because he was light, no Wesker weighed damn near one-eighty . . .it's just that Chris was that strong ._

_"Chris! Stop it! ", he protested, but he was still laughing ._

_"I missed you so much ", Chris said and dropped him back on his feet .Wesker punched him in the shoulder, making him stumble ._

_"I missed you too,but that was unnecessary .You could have dropped me ",Wesker said to annoyed ._

_"Nu uh .I'm more than strong enough to lift you ", Chris said,sliding his arm from his denim jacket ._

_"See, check out the guns . . .look, don't touch",Chris teased .Wesker crossed his arms ._

_"Right, and I can't lift you? I'm stronger than I look, Chris "Wesker said, annoyed .A smug look came over Chris's face ._

_"Prove it ",Chris said . Wesker raised an eyebrow and Chris shrugged off his jacket,leaving him in just a white tshirt ._

_"I'll make it easy for you ",Chris said .Wesker dropped his book and tried it himself,hoisting Chris over his shoulders ._

_"Holy shit! Put me down! ",he said .Wesker complied, but as soon as he did, he stumbled forward and both he and Chris hit the ground,tumbling in the grass ._

_"C'mon, Al, I'm stronger than you, you know this ", Chris said ._

_"You outweigh me, simple matter of physics,Chistopher ", he said,moving Chris off of him ._

_"You just have to be technical about it",Chris snorted._

_"Well,it's true",Wesker said and shrugged a smile on hislips as he lay on his side in the grass.Chris did the same .For a moment, they just laid there, looking at each other, looking into their eyes .Wesker caved first and was trying to hide a chuckle, and Chris outright laughed ._

_Slowly, Chris inched toward Wesker, grabbed his hand,and intertwined their fingers, bringing attention to the matching silver and onyx rings they both wore .Chris sighed content and Wesker laid on his back ._

_"You know . . .I wanna stay like this forever ", Chris said .Wesker frowned ._

_"Well then we'll starve ",Wesker said ._

_"Shut up! ",Chris said, knowing it was only a joke and once again, laughter, but more happy than anything else ._

_"I know, I was only joking ", Wesker said poking Chris in the side, making him jump ._

_"So what? You're still a pessimist",Chris said ._

_"No, I'm a realist ",he said ._

_"Oh my god, you liar .The things you come up with? ",Chris said ._

_"Anything can happen,absolutely anything . There many unknowns in this world ",Wesker said ._

_"Leave it to you to be all deep and insightful "Chris said ._

_"One of the things on the long list of reasons you love me so much ",Wesker simply said ._

_"Yeah . . .I guess it is ", he said .Wesker he gave Chris a chaste kiss on his cheek and Chris returned it . .Content, the two of them lie in the grass, holding hands . . ._

_-Chris had no idea when or how,but the two of them were now naked in a tub .They were in a room,a vast room in a small house that Wesker owned in the Arklay mountains .He said it was a family home before his parents had died ._

_Right now,the two of them were in the huge tub that was made against the wall wits stairs connected on the side .It wasn't huge,but just big enough to accommodate two people their size with a bit of extra room .For some unknown reason,there were pale blue petals,rose petals ,floating on the surface of the water .They matched the color of Wesker's eyes,something that Chris wondered about .Around his neck ,the silver an black ring hung against his bare chest .He could still see traces of fading black ink curving ,from the tattoo of wings on his back ._

_"Christopher ",he said, drifting over to his lover ._

_"Hm? ", Chris said, distracted . Wesker strailed his fingers along Chris's neck and collar bone and smiled ._

_"How mich do you love me? ", he asked, his head tilted a bit as he idly messed in his own water slicked hair ._

_"More than anything ",Chris said .Weeker leaned forward and kissed Chris on the mouth ._

_"Would you protect me? ", he asked gently .His arms were under water, but he could feel Wesker grab his hand, entwining their fingers .Chris wanted to ask from what because Wesker never needed protection ,However, Wesker did not like being questioned ,that would kill the mood and Wesker would leave .He knew it was dream but Chris wanted this , needed this ._

_"Yes ",he said and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek ._

_"Would you lie for me? ",he asked .Chris said yes with no question because he had done this so many times .This taught Chris how to lie as well as he did .He covered Wesker many times,helped him protect Jill whenever she got sticky fingers,let Wesker do his own personal interrogation and other things he didn't wanna think about .Like how he could always come up with the best tactical weapons and gear for the team with no explanation_

_"Kill for me? ",he said next ._

_"Yes ", he said, only because he had done this too during a police raid .He remembered the gun to Wesker's head as he was bing held hostage .He also remembered not following orders and charging in, gunning down a gang of seven men to save Wesker's life ._

_Only one of them survived ._

_It happened again too . . . He didn't have to shoot the man in the head,he knew .He knew when he saw the eyes of the shooter's mother,his wife,that haunted Chris for a long time .But Wesker was safe,that was what mattered .And Wesker returned the favor by fixing a report and comforting him through the night .He even got suspended behind such antics,but in his eyes,it was worth it ._

_So yes, yes he has killed for Wesker's It was his job, but still . . ._

_"Would you save me? ",he asked ._

_From what? ", Chris asked .Wesker never needed saving . . .no ,no one could hurt him ._

_Except Chris .Chris was the one who always,always hurt him .Wesker was his to hurt and his alone ._

_"Myself ",he said .He looked Chris straight in the eye ._

_"I -"_

_"Shhhh . . .don't speak .We both know the answer,don't we?",he said,his hands on Chris's shoulders .Wesker's face held a melancholy look and Chris nearly cried ._

_"Albert . . .Albert I'm sorry,I'm so sorry",Chris said,feeling the lump in his throat ._

_"Don't dwell,Christopher .I'm always here with you .I'll always be here",he said ._

_" And I won't let you go,never again",Chris choked out .The tears were already falling but Wesker didn't condemn him .A wet hand pressed against his cheek ._

_"I know,love .I know you won't",Wesker said .He slid his arms up and embraced Chris and he hugged him back .-_

* * *

A loud buzzing sound woke Chris from his dreams .The first thing he did, then he looked around for Wesker, but then he realized he was gone, all of it was gone .Chris was starting now,to question his sanity .

The dreams were real,so real .He could feel, taste, touch . . .it was just so vivid .

Everyday was the same thing .Waking up and expecting this all to be a dream,thinking that the world he lived in was the dream but it wasn't .So many times he thought he would awaken to Albert .Then the ensuing depression that would keep him catatonic and broken at the end of a sheetless bed,his bare feet on the cold floor .

For breakfast,he either ate like an animal or refused to touch it until the guards came in and forced the food down his throat .Some days,he felt defiant and would spit it out,only to be strapped down and tube fed until his belly was full enough to burst .After his stomach settled,he showered,which consisted of him either undressing in front of the men in the hazmat suits or the guards intervening ,which never ended well .

At least on those nights,Wesker cared for his wounds .

He wasn't allowed tv anymore,because he stabbed someone with a broken dvd,and made a shank out of pieces of a vhs tape .

The only recourse he had was Claire who sometimes came,Sherry or Leon with her .But Leon stopped coming,the son of a bitch .Then at times,Sheva came .When she came,that same closeness to Claire and Sherry wasn't there .No,it was more like pity,anger and frustration,then hoplesness .The last he saw her,the only words she had to offer were 'I'm testifying for you,Chris .I'm testifying on your behalf",she said .

"Why?",he asked .There was no answer,Chris was sure he knew what it was,but neither of them wanted to walk down that road,not now .

Today,however,was unlike any of the other days,in that he was being screened and tested all over again,like when he first arrived in . .he didn't even know where he was .Space and time no longer existed for Chris Redfield .No,he was no longer afforded such luxury,

After a long day of tests, tests and more tests, Chris was exhausted mentally and emotionally . There were people poking and prodding at him and people he knew damn well weren't medical personnel hanging around . Chris for his part gave then the nastiest look he could give, but couldn't speak because he knew the moment he started, he wouldn't stop and things would escalate .

Now, he was being transferred into another cell in another part of the facility .White, white and more white, so horribly sterile the place was .Chris in plastic reinforced cuffed all the way up his forearms was handed over to a guard that struck him as awfully familiar .it wasn't until they were out of sight that he confirmed his suspicions .

"Kennedy ", simply said .A smirk found the guard and Chris was taken further down the hall .

* * *

 

*1)On code veronica,he blew his mission to fuck with chris . . . on resident evil 5,he spends time toying with you when he could have snapped your neck and finished it . Wesker does NOT have his priorities straight and does lots of dumb moves like letting excella give him his injections . . .and no back up plan for anything .I say opportunist,end of story

*2) Wesker is an opportunist and does not think things through because pretty much ALL his plans blow up in his face .In short,he's one of those smart-dumb people

3)I know Alex is female,but this fic was made years before it was confirmed.So Ihave an interesting take on this,to spice things up

4)Canonically,chris outweighs weskerby like 30lbs,he was always bigger ,wesker was merely taller

 


End file.
